my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro
This article, 'Shiro & Ryuu!', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators' permission. Thank you ^^ ------------------------------- ~Third Person's POV~ Ryuu woke up and walked to the bar. He didn't have a shirt on because he was too lazy to put one on. He saw Shiro sitting in the bar, looking as if she just woke up. "Morning." Ryuu said, yawning. "Morning..." Shiro replied quietly. "Where's everybody?" Ryuu asked, making some coffee. "On a mission." Shiro replied again, looking up at the red-haired male. Ryuu suddenly felt something go past him and looked to see one of Shiro's knives in the wall. "Why the hell did you do that for?" Ryuu asked, looking over at Shiro. "You angered me." Shiro rubbed her eye awake. "You don't have a shirt on and I decided to fling a knife towards you. Is there a problem?" Ryuu looked back at his coffee and sighed in annoyance, putting the mug down. "I'll go put a shirt on then." Shiro started floating again. "Here." Ryuu noticed that one of his shirts was floating towards him, hitting him square in the face. "You should be thankful I decided to spare you the trouble of having to go and get it yourself." Shiro remarked. "Thanks..." Ryuu said, putting the black shirt on. The taller male sat in front of Shiro and took a sip of his coffee. "Ow!" Shiro groaned, touching the bottom part of her stomach. "Ow...It hurts...a lot..." "You okay?" Ryuu asked. "It...hurts...so...much..." Shiro looked extremely pained, which Ryuu did not fail to notice. The male didn't know what to do in this situation. 'Is it her period? Himiko always told me about those.' "Red hair...please help...why is it hurting so much?" Shiro let out a groan of agony, staring at Ryuu with eyes that clearly said she didn't know what was going on. "Shi-chan, use the bathroom and tell me if you see blood." Ryuu said, not knowing what to do. "A-Alright." Shiro barely managed to say and walked slowly over to the bathroom, still holding her stomach. Ryuu waited worriedly. After a couple of minutes, Ryuu heard Shiro scream his name. "Red hair! Why is there blood coming out of me?!" "It's your period!" Ryuu replied, walking to the bathroom. "Okay, I'll get some new clothes for you and you can take a hot bath. Himiko has pads in her room and she always says it's open if you need any." "Red hair...Is this what you call being a 'late bloomer'?" Shiro asked innocently. "No. Girls usually get their periods between 10 and 15 years old. The average age is 12 though, but you're not a late bloomer." Ryuu replied. "This is really rubbish..." Shiro said. "What am I gonna do about me not wearing anything but underwear underneath my sweatshirt?" "You're gonna have to wear shorts now at least. I'll be back." Ryuu said. He went into Shiro's room and grabbed a pair of black shorts and another oversized gray sweatshirt along with a pair of clean underwear. He then went into Toga's room and grabbed a pad. He then walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Come in." He heard Shiro say. Ryuu opened the door to see Shiro sitting on the ground with a bucket next to her. It seemed like she was floating every drop of blood that came out of her and putting in the bucket. But Ryuu noticed something strange about her blood; it wasn't any color of red. In fact, it was completely pitch black! Ryuu handed Shiro her clothes and the pad. "Take a hot bath." 'I wonder why her blood is black.' he thought. "Okay..." Shiro softly replied, touching the spot where her scar was with sad eyes. "I'll be quick. I don't want to look at this for long." Ryuu nodded, closing the door. He walked back to the bar and sat down. Meanwhile, Shiro took off her clothes and entered the bathtub filled with water. She stayed silent and stared off into space, seemingly not thinking of anything. She touched the scar on her chest, looking at it with sad eyes. She unknowingly started crying and whimpering softly. "Daddy...please...come back..." Due to Ryuu's quirk, he has intense hearing and heard Shiro crying. He got up and walked to the bathroom. "Shi-chan? You okay?" Ryuu asked. He saw Shiro sitting in the bathtub, touching the scar on her chest, and whimpering quietly with black tears softly running down her face. On closer inspection, he realized the tears were made out of blood. Ryuu instantly rushed to Shiro's side. "Shi-chan?" "Red...hair...?" Shiro tried to wipe away her tears, but failed at doing so. She despised being seen as 'weak' by people, especially Ryuu. This included being seen crying in front of him. "Are you okay?" Ryuu asked. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Shiro replied in agitation, softly pushing Ryuu off of her. As much as she tried to hide it, Ryuu knew something was not right. "Well, you sure?" Ryuu asked again. Shiro stayed quiet and her eyes went completely devoid of life as she entered a trance-like state. "Why didn't daddy love me?" She stared down at the water with those same eyes. "Why did he despise me so much? Why did he hurt me? Why did he hurt them? Why did he bring a young girl home? Why did he rape her? Did he love mommy? Why did he cut a hole in my chest? Why is it stitched up? Why am I not normal? Why did daddy kill those people?.... Why did he rape mommy?" Ryuu stared at Shiro with wide eyes. "H-He raped a little girl? H-He raped your mother? W-What the hell kind of fucking guy was he?" Shiro paused. "And yet...I can't hate him. He's all I have left. I don't care what he did. I don't care if he almost raped me. If I lose him...I'll have nobody. He's the only person who's been there in my life. But...why did he have a book where he explicitly explained what he did to those women he raped? To mommy?... What he was gonna do to me?" Ryuu looked down and clenched his fist as tears starting falling from his eyes. "Shi-chan...do you happen to know who Wraith is?" "Young woman. That's what daddy likes." Shiro said. "She was a young woman. In the book, I saw pictures of her naked before and after daddy raped her. They were partners, but yet why did he do it?" "I know the full story because my father told me." Ryuu said, looking down. "Wraith is my mother. And your father was known as Insomnia I assume. My mother was good friends with Insomnia because they were partners in the hero industry. My mother used to be your mother's mentor when she was in high school and they became best friends throughout the years and stayed friends when they became adults. My mother thought that she was going to be seeing Shino at Insomnia's home but was wrong. He took my mother to his home to rape her." Ryuu said, slightly sobbing. "Stupid." Shiro mumbled. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" "This is so stupid! Stop! It's so dumb! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" Shiro's mumbling was becoming louder as she grabbed her head. "Just stop already! Daddy, please! Stop! I don't want to be like those ladies in your books! Please! Why do you do this?! Please! Daddy! I love you! Please!" Shiro was shaking. "Shiro. Calm down, please." Ryuu said, looking at the girl. "When I said those words, he stopped." Shiro looked down with her dull eyes. "Why did he stop? Before, his eyes were filled with lust. But his eyes at that moment...were filled with...an emotion I have never seen his face exhibit." Shiro stared at Ryuu, which is when he realized she was in a traumatic trance. "Why did he stop? I wanted him to, but he wouldn't stop normally. When I said the words 'I love you' he stopped. Why? He never did this to any other girl. So why?" "Because....you were the only one who didn't leave him when you knew all of the things he did." Ryuu said. "How unfortunate..." The entranced Shiro touched Ryuu's face with her small hand. "Daddy? Is that you?" Ryuu looked up at Shiro. "E-Eh?! N-No. It's me, red hair." "Red hair..." Shiro muttered. "They're the same. Why are your eyes the same as his?" "I-I don't know..." Ryuu mumbled. "Tenko taught me how to read eyes. I can tell every emotion you are feeling right now." Shiro touching the scar on her chest. "It's quite easy to tell, especially since...I'm not really human anymore. I mean...what kind of human cries blood when talking about a traumatic event?" Ryuu suddenly pulled Shiro into a hug. "Red hair? What are you doing?" "I'm hugging you." Ryuu said. "Why?" Shiro asked, looking down. "Because I think you need it." Ryuu smiled. Shiro seemed to have broken out of her trance. "Red hair..." "Yeah?" Ryuu replied. "You..." Shiro punched Ryuu square in the face, making him fall back. "Pervert!!" "Jesus Christ, what the hell?!" Ryuu yelled, and then realized the situation he was in. He slowly stood up turned into ghost mode then walked through the door and into his room. He sat on his bed and looked at the floor with a nervous sweating face. "SUMIMASEN!!!" Shiro heard Ryuu scream nervously. Shiro touched her chest, and got out the bathtub. She put all of her clothing on and exited the bathroom, walking into Ryuu's room where she saw him sitting on the bed. She suddenly got an idea and tackled Ryuu to the bed, being on top of him. "E-Eh?! S-Shi-chan?" Ryuu asked. "What's the matter?" Shiro innocently replied. "Why are you on top of me?" Ryuu asked. "Because I want to be. What? Can't I be on top of you or something?" Shiro replied, resting her head on Ryuu's chest. "N-Nevermind..." Ryuu said, looking the other way. "It's strange, you know..." Shiro said, closing her eyes. "I despise you and yet...why don't you?" "I've just...never despised you. I've never despised anyone before...except...myself." Ryuu said. Shiro looked up at Ryuu with strange eyes. "This is why I despise you. For this very reason. If it makes you feel better, I don't despise you as much anymore." Shiro got close to Ryuu's face. "Frankly, you should be happy. I have never done this for anyone, especially a male." "You...you mean it?" Ryuu said, looking up at Shiro. "Of course. I don't have any reason to lie, do I?" Shiro replied, her eyes fixated on Ryuu's. "No, you don't have a reason to lie." Ryuu said, looking away. "I despise people that lie, and I'm glad that you don't." Shiro moved Ryuu's face to look at her. "Why did you look away? Am I...scary?" "No. You're far from scary." Ryuu said, looking into Shiro's eyes. "What am I then?" Shiro asked cutely. "Y-You're amazing, pretty, beautiful, and you make me feel better about myself." Ryuu said. Shiro's eyes widened. "W-What?" "I said what I said, Shi-chan." Ryuu smiled. "No one has ever..." Shiro, out of embarrassment, buried her face into Ryuu's chest, close to his neck. Ryuu smiled and spoke, "Embarrassed?" "You-" Out of agitation, Shiro bit Ryuu's neck.